Love The Enemy
by Zty
Summary: Nadie se preguntó que le paso a Trixie después de que Twilight destruyera su casa? Y que tal si Twilight sólo arruino su vida? Pero Twilight aun puede hacer algo para ayudar a Trixie, aunque Trixie no quiera debera aceptar la ayuda de Twilight y vivir con ella... One-Shot TwilightXTrixie, lemon suave y casi nulo, más bien lime.


**Love The Enemy.**

**Zty:My Little Pony no pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Hasbro. **

**Bien, uno o dos por aquí sabrán que aparte de estar aquí subiendo mis fics, también estoy en el foro DZ, lo que me lleva a este fic de un solo capitulo, es para un concurso en el foro. Eso también explicaría por qué todavía no hay School Days (Para los que lo leen) Estuve entretenido con esto.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten su lectura, esta algo larga así que traigan una palomitas y a disfrutar.**

* * *

Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville, todos estaban dormidos, o apenas levantándose, excepto en cierta casa del árbol.

Twilight buscaba frenéticamente un libro entre su vasta colección de la librería. Desacomodaba todos los estantes buscando un libro, que sólo ella sabía cuál era, haciendo mucho ruido y tirando algunas sillas de vez en cuando.

Arriba, en el dormitorio, Spike se despierta por el ruido, un poco atolondrado y adormilado, se levanta de su cama dando algunos pasos en falso porque aun estaba medio dormido. El pequeño dragón baja las escaleras a paso lento y sin ganas, cuando termina su travesía por las escaleras (O al menos eso sintió él), llego a la sala principal, donde se encontró con una imagen, un poco… aterradora: Twilight envuelta en libros y papeles, muy despeinada, con algunas pequeñas cortadas de papel alrededor cuerpo, y una mirada de psicópata obsesiva compulsiva.

—¿Qué paso ahora Twilight?—Pregunta Spike de forma monótona ya acostumbrado a encontrar a su "hermana" en una situación parecida al despertar.

—El libro, el libro no está—Dice desesperada la hechicera mientras sigue buscando, derribando libros de su lugar.

Spike voltea los ojos.

—¿Cual libro?—

—¡El libro de hechizos de nivel 7! ¡¿Qué otro libro?!—Le grita Twilight en la cara al dragón.

—Aah, ese—Dice Spike un poco nervioso—¿Tenía algo de especial?—

Twilight lo voltea a ver enojada:

—Sí, era el siguiente libro que tenía que leer para mejorar mis hechizos—Luego se le acerca peligrosamente a la cara—¿Por qué? ¿Sabes algo de él?—

Spike suda con miedo.

—Digamos que hipotéticamente, estaba buscando una de tus novelas para leer, y digamos que, hipotéticamente, escudriñe entre tus libros de hechizos, e hipotéticamente, me llamo la atención la portada del libro de hechizos de nivel 7, y lo tome, y luego, hipotéticamente, me entro algo a la nariz, estornude y carbonice el libro, si, hipotéticamente, eso hubiera pasado, ¿Qué me vas a hacer?—Termina Spike volteando a otro lado.

A Twilight le da un fuerte tic en el ojo simplemente da un suspiro resignada.

—Spike… ¿Qué te eh dicho de tocar mis libros?—

—No hacerlo en temporada de alergias—Dice Spike cruzando los brazos enojado—Pero estaba demasiado aburrido—Dice el pequeño dragón como escusa.

—Ahora vamos a tener que ir hasta la librería central de Manehattan por otra copia—Dice Twilight molesta.

—Querrás decir, que tú vas a ir por el libro a Manehattan—Dice Spike alejándose lentamente del lugar—Yo no me voy a mover de aquí—

—En primer lugar, fuiste tú el que destruyo el libro—

—¿Y eso cambia las cosas por qué?...—Pregunta el pequeño dragón haciéndose el desentendido.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo—Dice Twilight con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acerca a la puerta—Le diré a Rarity que me acompañe, y ella y yo hablaremos de muchas cosas en el tren, ¿Me preguntó si le interesara escuchar las cosas que cierto dragón me ah dicho sobre ella? Muchas cosas, algunas un poco fuertes para ella—Abre la puerta y sale de la casa.

—¡Espera! ¡Voy contigo! ¡Pero no le digas a Rarity lo de la silla de montar!—Dice mientras corre detrás de su hermana.

…

Ya estaban en el tren en camino a Manahattan, Twilight y Spike estaban en su compartimiento, Twilight tomaba tranquilamente una taza de té mientras que Spike la miraba enojado con los brazos cruzados.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo Twilight—Dice enojado el pequeño dragón.

—No es mi culpa que tú seas un pequeño con mucha imaginación y que hables entre sueños—Dice dando un victorioso sorbo a su taza de té—Además, va a ser un lindo día en Manahattan, simplemente vamos por el libro, comemos algo, y volvemos a casa. ¿O acaso quieres pasar por la joyería para ver si algo te gusta?—

Spike recupera su ánimo.

—¿En serio vamos a pasar por la joyería?—Pregunta emocionado y babeando.

—Si te portas bien, sí—Contesta Twilight dándole unos cariñosos golpes con su pesuña en la cabeza.

Los altavoces del tren sonaron, con una voz femenina:

—Siguiente parada: Manehattan—

—Aquí bajamos nosotros—Dice Twilight mientras se puede sentir como el tren disminuye su velocidad poco a poco, hasta que finalmente de detiene, fuera de la cabina, se puede escuchar el ajetreo de la gente moviéndose para bajar a su destino. Twilight había viajado ligero, sólo traía su maleta morada, con su magia se la puso en el lomo, abrió la puerta de su compartimiento, y bajo a la estación de trenes de Manahattan. Spike tenía que ir en el lomo de Twilight para que la inmensa cantidad de ponis que iban y venían no lo aplastaran. Al final, después de hacer bastante esfuerzo para salir de la estación de trenes se encontraron con la gran ciudad. Era una vista muy diferente a la de Ponyville, a diferencia del tranquilo pueblito en el que vivía Twilight, la isla tenía grandes edificios por todos lados, la mayoría empresariales. Las calles abarrotadas de ponis que se movían rápido a su destino sin detenerse a saludar a nadie o entretenerse en algo. A diferencia de Ponyville donde todos se conocían y tomaban su tiempo para todo, sin prisa. Claro, Twilight estaba acostumbrada a esto, ella vivía en Canterlot, pero llevaba tanto tiempo en Ponyville que este cambio la tomo un poco por sorpresa. Considerando también que Manahattan estaba más poblado que Canterlot.

Twilight y Spike pidieron un taxi que los llevó al centro de la ciudad, se bajaron y pagaron al pony que los llevó en el taxi-carroza.

—Gracias—Le dice Twilight pasándole el dinero al unicornio de pelaje café, y de ojos rojos.

—Para servirle señorita—Dice el conductor, y continúa su camino.

El centro de la ciudad era donde estaban todas las grandes tiendes y demás atracciones principales de la ciudad. Twilight que ya sabía bien a donde debía ir, no se entretuvo en nada, a pesar de los constantes parloteos de Spike para que fuera a algún lugar. La librería era un modesto edificio de madera (A diferencia de los otros edificios que eran de concreto) Twilight abrió la puerta de cristal, la tienda era grande por dentro, con muchas estanterías para colocar libros. Se dirigió al escritorio del dueño del lugar, tenía una campana para llamar al que atiende. Twilight la golpeo, una voz de chica se escucho dentro de la tienda:

—¡Voy! ¡En un segundo lo atiendo!—

Dentro de la tienda se escuchan cosas cayendo, y pequeños quejidos de dolor. De la parte trasera de la tienda, una unicornio de pelaje azul fuerte, con una cutie mark de varios libros apilados, con lentes redondos y grandes, ojos cafés, y la crin lacia y de color negro. Cuando ve a Twilight se queda callada un segundo, luego pone una cálida sonrisa.

—Twilight, tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo has estado?—Dice aun sonriendo la unicornio.

Twilight le devuelve la sonrisa y dice:

—Hola Read Book, yo eh estado muy bien, ¿Y tú?—

—Bien, bien, el negocio ah estado prosperando muy bien, y dime amiga, ¿Qué te trae a la gran manzana? Específicamente a mi humilde tienda—Dice Read mientras suelta una risita.

—Oh, simplemente es que Spike quemo uno de mis libros—Dice la hechicera volteando a ver al dragón que ya se había bajado de su lomo, Spike voltea otro lado—Y quería ver si tenías una copia, el libro era: "Hechizos de nivel 7 por Star Swirl The Bearded" Dime por favor que lo tienes—

Read pone su pesuña en barbilla de forma pensativa.

—Un libro difícil de encontrar, pero seguro tengo una copia perdida por aquí, déjame busco—Read se retira a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Se puede escuchar cosas cayendo y moviéndose de lugar, y repentinos gritos de dolor e insultos por parte de Read indicando que posiblemente se había golpeado con algo. Después de unos quince minutos, la unicornio vuelve con Twilight, un poco despeinada y con polvo en algunas partes del cuerpo, pero con el libro levitando. El libro tenía en la portada a un viejo pony de pelaje gris, y una barba blanca muy larga, con una muy bien cuidada ropa de mago.

—Aquí está tu libro—Dice Read con una sonrisa. Se lo pasa a Twilight y ella lo guarda en su bolso

—¿Cuánto es?—Pregunta Twilight.

—Son veinte bits—

Twilight saca el dinero y se lo entrega a Read.

—Fue un gustó verte—Dice la hechicera mientras sale junto a Spike por la puerta de cristal.

—Igualmente, vuelve pronto—Dice Read levantando la pata para decirle adiós.

—Bien Twilight, ¿Ya vamos a ir a la joyería?—Pregunta Spike emocionado.

—No, aun no, primeros vamos a comer—Le responde Twilight.

Spike simplemente refunfuña.

En el mismo centro de la ciudad fueron a un restaurant de comida rápida llamado "Pony King", un lugar muy lindo para estar con la familia con un buen ambiente, Twilight pidió una hamburguesa de heno con papas fritas y un refresco de piña, mientras Spike decidió no pedir nada para esperar a la joyería. Después de comer salieron del restaurant, y se dirigían al fin a la joyería, cuando…

—¡Miren los trucos mágicos de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!—Twilight y Spike rápidamente voltearon a donde venía el ruido. Al otro lado de la calle, una unicornio de pelaje azul celeste, de ojos brillantes y de color purpura, con la crin azul casi blanca, pero despeinada y maltratada, traía puesta su capa y su sombrero, pero estos estaban maltratados y llenos de agujeros. Trixie hacia magia con su cuerno para llamar la atención de la gente que pasaba por la calle, tenía un pequeño bote de monedas al lado, nadie le hacía caso. Después de un rato de hacer trucos de magia y que nadie le diera dinero, Trixie deja de hacer magia y baja la cabeza triste. Twilight atraviesa la calle hasta donde esta Trixie.

—Trixie, ¿Eres tú?—Pregunta Twilight, porque aunque estaba casi segura de que era ella, lo desaliñada que estaba la hacía dudar.

Trixie da un salto de la impresión, y luego con orgullo dice:

—Sparckle, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Luego enojada dice—Oh, ya veo, no te basto sólo con destruir mi fama, humillarme enfrente de todos, y destruir mi hogar, ¡No! ¡Ahora vienes aquí a burlarte de mi situación! ¡Pues anda! ¡Búrlate, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no tiene hogar ni nada! ¡Y todo es por tu culpa!—Dice con la voz rota y soltando algunas lagrimas.

Twilight conmocionada dice:

—Yo no sabía que tu…—

—¡Pues ahora sabes!—Le grita enojada Trixie—¡¿Contenta?!—

—Vámonos Twilight, esta está loca—Le dice Spike al odio.

—No podemos Spike—Dice Twilight con tono de responsabilidad—Es mi culpa que Trixie este así, así que yo seré la que lo arregle—Luego voltea a ver a Trixie—Trixie, es mi culpa que estés en esta situación ¿Quieres venir a vivir a mi casa?—

—Tú eres una…—Comienza a decir Trixie, pero le ruge el estomago, ella tenía mucha hambre. No le pudo evitar pasar por la cabeza el hecho de que sin dinero no sobreviviría mucho tiempo, y Twilight le estaba dando la oportunidad para salir de esta pobreza extrema, se trago todo su orgullo y dijo—Bien Sparckle, voy a aceptar tu oferta de que yo viva en tu casa, al fin y al cabo, necesitas algo de emoción en tu vida—Termina Trixie de forma presumida. Se pone al lado de Twilight y camina con ella.

—Espera Twilight, la joyería esta por allá—Dice Spike con una risa nerviosa.

—No Spike esto es más importante, tenemos que volver cuanto antes a Ponyville—Dice Twilight a forma de regaño.

—¡Oh! ¡Por favor!—Dice enojado el dragón.

…

Ya en el tren de regreso a Ponyville, en la cabina de Twilight y Trixie, el silencio incomodo reinaba.

—Y bien—intenta romper el hielo Twilight—¿Por qué no me cuentas que ah sido de tu vida después de lo que paso en Ponyville el año pasado?—

—¡¿Qué te importa Sparckle?!—Contesta de forma grosera Trixie, luego le pasa por la cabeza: "Por favor Trixie, ella está siendo amable contigo, lo menos que puedes hacer es responderle bien", Trixie suspira enojada y luego dice—Bueno, después de lo que paso con la osa menor en Ponyville, pues, digamos que como mi hogar fue destruido gracias a cierta personita, me quede sin lugar para vivir. Después de eso, todo fue para abajo, estuve viajando por toda Equestria buscando un lugar donde vivir. Pero, sin hogar, me tenía que limitar a espectáculos callejeros. Nadie me hacía caso, y por un año entero tuve que vivir en las calles, apenas conseguía lo necesario para sobrevivir, luego llegue a Manahattan, y creía que allí tendría mi oportunidad de brillar de nuevo, pero, nada, lo mismo que en las otras ciudades. Sólo que aquí tenía más frio y hambre. Y pues, eso ah sido todo desde entonces, mi historia de "Éxito"—Termina Trixie de forma amarga—Seguramente estas muy feliz por eso ¿No? La gran y poderosa Trixie reducida a una simple vagabunda. Y todo gracias a que la poderosa Twilight Sparckle la desenmascaro con sus magníficos poderes y la dejo expuesta haciéndola ver que sólo era una farsante—Dice Trixie enojada.

—Claro que no Trixie—Dice Twilight en su defensa—¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que podría ser tan cruel?—

—Ahora eres la niña buena que no rompe ni un plato—Dice Trixie más enojada—La santa que es pura bondad y caridad, y que le da a la pobre e inútil Trixie un lugar para vivir cuando no tiene nada. Debes ser la mejor pony del mundo—De forma cruel.

—Sólo quiero ayudar a alguien en su momento de necesidad—

—Pues no necesito tu ayuda—

—¡Claro que si Trixie!—Dice Twilight desesperada—¡Mírate! ¡Estas hecha un desastre! Aunque no lo quieras admitir, necesitas ayuda, más que nunca—

Trixie muy enojada y entre dientes dice:

—Yo nunca necesito ayuda—

—Todos necesitamos ayuda a veces—Dice Twilight de forma comprensiva poniéndole una pesuña en el hombro a Trixie.

—No me toques—Dice Trixie con la mirada triste y retirándole la pesuña con un movimiento del hombro—Te odio—Dice de forma cruel.

El resto del viaje continuo en silencio, sin ninguna de las diciendo nada, ni siquiera Spike dijo algo.

…

En Ponyville el sol ya estaba cayendo, y la hermosa luz del crepúsculo se iba lentamente de la vista de todos.

Todos entraron a la casa del árbol en silencio y con la cabeza baja, Spike un poco incomodo por el silencio dice:

—Ahora recuerdo, Apple Bloom me pidió que la ayudara en… ¿Ehhm?... ¿Algo? Me voy—Y rápidamente sale de la casa.

Más silencio…

—El baño está arriba a la derecha—Dice simplemente Twilight con la mirada baja.

—Gracias—Responde secamente Trixie, y sube las escalares.

Con las patas temblorosas, Twilight se dirigió al librero a colocar su reciente adquisición, cuando llegó a la estantería, sus patas ya no pudieron sostenerla más. Cayó al piso y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se agarraba fuertemente el pecho por el dolor. No era dolor físico, era ese horrible dolor que sientes en el pecho cuando alguien te lastima y no puedes dejar de simplemente llorar. Trixie había sido cruel, ella le ofrecía su casa, y como la trataba ella: Gritándole, maltratándola y siendo grosera, le dolía mucho la forma en la que le dijo las cosas, lo que más dolía era que le dijo que la odiaba. Y lo peor es que ella sentía que lo merecía, por su culpa Trixie estaba en la situación que estaba, ella era mala y le había causado daño a una inocente chica. Pero no, Twilight ya sabía qué hacer, conseguiría que Trixie la perdonara y ambas serían amigas, y ninguna de las dos estaría enojada. Pero por ahora, Twilight sólo quería llorar desconsoladamente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, las lágrimas siguieron cayendo de sus hermosos ojos, por culpa de lo que le dijo Trixie.

Mientras tanto, en el baño de arriba, Trixie se quitó su maltrecha capa y sombrero, los colgó en el cancel del baño, abrió el agua caliente y se puso bajo el tibio chorro de agua. Limpiaba toda la suciedad de su cuerpo y esta se iba por el drenaje junto con el agua, ella con una expresión de serenidad y tranquilidad en su rostro con los ojos cerrados, sólo lavaba con champú su maltratada melena. Sin que se diera cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos cerrados y luego por sus mejillas. No hizo nada para intentar detenerlas, estaba sola, nadie la vería llorar, así, ¿Qué más da? En la soledad podría llorar todo lo que quisiera y nadie le diría nada. Trixie no quería pensar en la razón por la que lloraba, pero ella lo sabía muy bien, la única razón por la que lloraba fue por como trato a Twilight. Ella había hecho algo muy noble y amable por ella, ¿Y cómo le había respondido ella? Con insultos y gritos, Trixie no odiaba a Twilight, ella la apreciaba mucho por lo que hizo por ella, pero así era su naturaleza, no podía contenerse de ser cruel y presumida. Era como si simplemente atacara antes de ser atacada, ella era mala, no le gustaba, quería poder ser amiga de Twilight, quería por fin tener una amiga de verdad…

Termino su ducha, se seco con una toalla que estaba en el cancel. Luego se miro al espejo, tomo un peine que estaba arrumbado en un anaquel, y lentamente y con cariño comenzó a cepillar su melena, la arreglaba lo más bien que se podía. Después de la ducha su cabello había recuperado brillo, y mientras la pony de ojos morados continuaba cepillando su melena. Se dijo a sí misma, que haría todo lo posible para poder ser amiga de Twilight y de sus otras amigas, que intentaría dejar de ser una mala persona, aunque le costara mucho esfuerzo.

No se pondría su capa, estaba muy maltratada y no iba con su nueva imagen. Una en la que ya se veía recuperada de todo lo que le paso durante el año, ahora se veía limpia, hermosa y saludable. Su melena estaba arreglada de la misma forma que siempre, pero ahora con un hermoso brillo que la hacía resaltar más que antes. Bajó las escaleras.

Twilight se acerco a ella y le dijo:

—Al fin bajas—Con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo su ojos estaba rojos y un poco hinchados por haber llorado tanto—¿Qué te parece si vamos al "Sugar Cube Corner" por algo de comer? Seguro tienes mucha hambre—

Pero Trixie no contesto al instante, sólo la podía mirar a los ojos, bajo la cabeza, con voz tímida y nada común en ella le dice:

—¿Acaso ll-lloraste?—Muy preocupada.

—Claro que no, no seas tonta—Dice Twilight riendo un poco—Me entró algo al ojo—

—¿En los dos?—

—Sí—Dice Twilight conservando la sonrisa, pero ambas sabían que no era verdad—Dejemos de hablar de eso y vámonos ya—Dice mientras se lleva a Trixie de la pesuña a fuera de su casa.

…

Twilight y Trixie llegaron al Sugar Cube Corner. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas. Debajo de la mesa, de un gran salto sorpresa, salió Pinkie Pie. Twilight y Trixie gritaron por el susto.

—¡Pinkie! ¡¿De dónde saliste?!—Dice Twilight agarrándose el pecho porque sentía que el corazón se le saldría por el susto.

—¡Oh, silly Twilight! Tú bien sabes que yo estoy en todos lados—Dice Pinkie con su característica sonrisa. Twilight simplemente dedujo que sólo era Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie. La chica fiestera miro a Trixie, salto y se quedo en el aire unos segundos más de lo normal con cara de asustada—¡Es Trixie! ¡Ah vuelto para vengarse de ti Twilight! No te preocupes amiga, yo te defenderé—Dice Pinkie poniéndose en frente de Twilight y alejándola de Trixie. Trixie baja la cabeza intimidada y nerviosa.

—Espera Pinkie—Dice Twilight mientras lucha contra Pinkie que la empuja para "Protegerla"—Pinkie, Pinkie, ¡Pinkie! ¡Ella viene conmigo!—Dice enojada Twilight quitándose de encima a Pinkie Pie.

—Ahora entiendo—Dice Pinkie Pie más tranquila. Twilight suspira aliviada—¡Ella está usando un hechizo de control mental en ti como Chrysalis lo hizo con tu hermano!—Twilight se golpea la frente con el casco—¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo te salvare!—Grita Pinkie mientras se prepara para saltar sobre Trixie, Trixie cierra los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nunca sucede. Al abrir los ojos ve a Pinkie Pie levitando encima de ella por magia purpura y a Twilight con cara de cansada.

—Pinkie, ¿Me vas a dejar explicarte? ¿O no?—Dice Twilight bajando lentamente a Pinkie. Pinkie Pie se sonroja un poco avergonzada.

—Sí—

—Bien—Dice Twilight sonriendo—Pero primero tráenos por favor dos pasteles de fresa, tenemos un hambre brutal—

—Oki doki loki—Dice Pinkie yéndose saltando a la cocina.

—Tienes unos amigos… interesantes ¿No lo crees Sparckle?—Dice Trixie con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

—Sí, Pinkie es algo especial, pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, así la quiero—Dice Twilight jugando con una servilleta.

—Deber ser lindo—Dice Trixie volteando a otro lado—Eso, de tener amigos. Alguien que se preocupe por ti, no siendo tú sola contra el mundo. Alguien en quien puedas confiar para cuidar tu espalda—Trixie pone la voz melancólica, Twilight está a punto de decir algo, pero Trixie suelta una carcajada—La Gran y Poderosa Trixie está bien sola, desde pequeña se tuvo que cuidar sola—Luego ríe más, como si estuviera bloqueando algo—La Gran y Poderosa Trixie es fuerte—Dice riendo más fuerte.

—Estas bien Trixie—Dice Twilight preocupa.

—Claro que estoy bien pequeña niña ignorante—Dice Trixie aun riendo, pero luego se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y se calla de repente—Lo siento Twilight, n-no sé porque me puse así, n-no quise ofenderte—

Twilight estaba sorprendida. Lo que le sorprendía a Twilight no era el repentino cambio de emociones de Trixie, y que comenzó a hablar en tercera persona. Lo que la sorprendió es que fue amable y se disculpo con ella, era algo que no se veía todos los días. Nerviosa y un poco sonrojada Twilight dice:

—¿Dónde estará Pinkie Pie con los pasteles?—

Como si la hubieran invocado, de las puertas de la cocina salió Pinkie Pie con los dos pasteles y dos bebidas en una charola sobre su nariz, increíblemente, aunque estaba saltando, el contenido de la charola no caía. Pinkie llegó a la mesa de las chicas, puso los pasteles y las bebidas en el lugar. Las chicas con sed comenzaron a tomar las bebidas

—Aquí están sus pasteles de fresa afrodisiaca—Dice Pinkie Pie sonriendo. Twilight y Trixie se atragantaron con la bebida y comenzaron a toser. Ambas se sonrojan mucho

—¡Pinkie!—Dice Twilight impresionada.

—¿Qué? Esa es la marca de las fresas mira—Dice Pinkie sacando una caja de fresas de la nada, en la caja decía: "Fresas: Afroditas"—¡Oh! Mi error, era afroditas, no afrodisiacas—Con una sonrisa apenada.

—Está bien—Dice Twilight, luego voltea a ver a Trixie, ambas se quedan mirando a los ojos, se sonrojan y luego desvían la mirada.

—¿Y me ibas a contar lo qué pasaba con Trixie?—Pregunta Pinkie.

—¡A sí!—Dice Twilight recordando—Simplemente, por ciertos factores, Trixie va a vivir un tiempo conmigo. Así que por ahora, será mi compañera de casa, lo digo para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo Pinkie—Dice Twilight mirando con regaño a la chica de rosa.

Con cara de ira Trixie dice:

—Esta aldeana ignorante no podría ser rival para la Gran y Poderosa Trixie. Mis poderes mágicos son, por mucho, superiores a cualquier cosa que simple pony de tierra puede hacer—Dice Trixie de forma cruel y riendo, luego mira a Pinkie Pie que tenía una cara triste—Los siento Pinkie, no sé qué me pasa este día, ah sido un día cansado—Dice Trixie en realidad apenada.

—Estas rara Trixie, te comportas extraño—Dice Twilight preocupada poniéndole una pesuña sobre la frente.

—Claro que no tengo nada Sparckle, ¡Yo siempre estoy bien!—Dice quitándole con fuerza la pata de la frente.

Todos se quedan callados unos segundos.

—Creo que es mejor irnos ya, Trixie—Dice simplemente Twilight.

Las dos terminan de comer. Le pagan a Pinkie Pie. Se despiden de ella, y vuelven a la casa del árbol, ya era de noche.

—Trixie, te estás comportando raro—Dice Twilight tímidamente—Y me pones nerviosa, puede que te este pasando, algo—

Pero Trixie con su confiada sonrisa dice:

—Claro que no me pasa nada Twilight, sólo ah sido un día largo—

—Si tu lo dices—Dice Twilight con un poco de desconfianza—Mañana iremos con Rarity a que arregle tu capa y sombrero, ¿Te parece?—

A Trixie se le iluminan los ojos, salta y abraza a Twilight.

—Gracias, gracias, ¡Gracias! ¡No puedo creer que vayas a hacer eso por mi!—Dice mientras la abraza más fuerte.

—No es nada—Dice Twilight riendo—Ahora, ya es tarde, y será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir—Twilight sube las escaleras junto con Trixie. Estaba la cama de Twilight y la de huéspedes—Puedes dormir en esa—Señalando la de huéspedes.

—Muchas gracias Twilight, tú has hecho muchas cosas por mí—Dice Trixie, luego en sus ojos se posan unas cuantas lágrimas—Yo no creo merecérmelo, fui una persona muy mala, no sé cómo pagarte—

—No es necesario—Dice Twilight con una sonrisa—Eres mi amiga, y eso hacen los amigos—

Trixie también sonríe.

—Buenas noches—Dice Trixie acercándose y dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a Twilight.

Twilight se sonroja y luego dice:

—B-buenas n-noches—Y ambas se acostaron en sus respectivas camas.

Trixie dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su cara, sin ninguna preocupación.

Twilight era una historia diferente. Estaba revolviéndose en su cama con los ojos cerrados, no podía dejar de pensar en Trixie. En el beso que le había dado antes de irse a dormir, la tenía confundida y extrañada. Es decir, está bien ¿No?, son amigas, las amigas se dan besos en la mejilla, es lo normal, pero aun así Twilight no podía evitar sentir algo en su estomago, una sensación agradable que la hacia sonrojarse y querer estar cerca de Trixie. Esos sentimientos la confundían, así que mejor los dejo a un lado con todo el esfuerzo de su mente, e hizo como pudo para dormir.

…

Trixie se despertaba alrededor de las nueve de la mañana ya más descansada que el día anterior, llevaba tiempo sin dormir en una cama real, había pasado muchos días durmiendo en las calles y ya había olvidado lo cálida que era una cama. Volteo a ver a Twilight que dormía en su cama mal acomodada y con la boca abierta con un poco de saliva en ella, mientras roncaba fuertemente. Trixie rió levemente por la imagen, le parecía tierna, se acerco a ella. Twilight se acomodo y cerro la boca con una sonrisa, Trixie sólo la podía ver tan tranquila como estaba, parecía que soñaba algo lindo.

—T-Trixie—Dice entre sueños Twilight.

Trixie se sonroja mucho, estaba soñando con ella. Twilight tenía sueños con ella, Trixie se estaba acercando a la cara de Twilight lentamente. Cada vez más cerca. Levantó un poco los labios y cerró los ojos, ya podía sentir el aliento de Twilight cerca de ella. Justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de los labios de Twilight, Trixie se detuvo, aun sentía la respiración lenta de Twilight, se alejo y bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras comenzó a respirar fuertemente y muy rápido. Casi besaba a Twilight, no sabía porque, simplemente la vio tan inocente y tan linda que no pudo contener sus impulsos y sólo hizo lo que su corazón le pedía. Pero no, no podía tomar ventaja de que Twilight estaba dormido, eso no sería justo para ella, que tal si Twilight no sentía lo mismo por ella, y se despertara mientras la besaba, si se enojaba y la obligaba a irse de su casa, porque era una extraña pervertida. Y ahora tenía el conflicto de que muy probablemente le gustaba Twilight, al momento sólo le parecía que era linda, gentil, inteligente, una gran hechicera, sexy y…

"Demonios" Pensó Trixie "Me estoy enamorado de ella, ¿Cómo llegue a esto? Ella es otra yegua, se supone que yo me debería de enamorar de un corcel, no de otra yegua" Luego pone una cara de soñadora "Pero es que ella es… Ella. Es perfecta como es, no podría pedir haberme enamorado de alguien más perfecta, tan lista e independiente, como me gustaría haberla besado" Luego sacude su cabeza "Vamos Trixie, no puede ser que te enamores tan fácil de alguien, nosotras no creemos en amor a primera vista… ¿O sí?"

No se da cuenta de que Twilight está bajando las escaleras y dice:

—Buenos días Trixie ¿cómo dormiste?—

Trixie da un salto por la impresión y el susto, se voltea.

—¡Demonios Sparckle! No hagas eso—

—Lo siento—

Luego un poco más tranquila dice:

—Si dormí muy bien, y sin ninguna complicación, tienes unas camas agradables—

—Sí, son cómodas—Dice Twilight riendo—Bien vamos a desayunar algo, y luego nos vamos con Rarity ¿Qué te parece?—

—Me parece perfecto, hare lo que sea si tú me acompañas—Dice Trixie, y luego se sonroja—P-porque tú sabes, no conozco el pueblo—

Twilight que también se había sonrojado dice:

—¡Sí! El pueblo—Se quedan en silencio un segundo—¡Voy a preparar waffles!—Y se va corriendo.

Ya después de un desayuno tranquilo, sin Spike, que no había regresado la noche anterior, se prepararon para ir con Rarity.

Mientras caminaban por las tranquilas calles de Ponyville. Twilight no podía dejar de mirar a Trixie caminar. Todavía no podía sacarse de la mente el beso de la noche anterior, y cuando la veía caminar no podía dejar de pensar en todos los sueños que tuvo en la noche anterior. Algunos en los que simplemente la abrazaba y se quedaban viendo la luna, tranquilamente una junto a la otra, y otros donde ya la besaba y era ella la que lo comenzaba. Otros un poco más raros en los que ella traía puestos el sombrero y la capa de Trixie para hacer juegos sexys o uno donde Trixie se ponía sus lentes y el peinado de enfermera que Twilight se hacía a veces, el cual se veía muy bien en Trixie. Twilight podía notar como sus mejillas se sonrojaban con el simple hecho de recordar estos sueños, por unos segundos puso una sonrisa boba.

Trixie la saca de sus pensamientos con una pregunta:

—Este, Sparckle ¿Dónde está tu dragón mascota?—

Twilight algo enojada dice:

—El no es una mascota—Luego suspira—No sé, dijo que iría a ayudar a Apple Bloom en algo, seguramente estuvo toda la noche con sus amigas—

—¿Y no te preocupa que le pase algo?—

—Tiene buena compañía, y ya es maduro. Además no creo que este más lejos que la granja de los Apple—

—Si tu lo dices—Dice Trixie algo desconfiada.

…

—¡Cutie Mark Crusseders escaladoras de montañas! ¡Yei!—Gritaban las tres conocidas crusseders, todas con gruesos abrigos de inverno. Estaban en una nevada y gran montañas, azotada por una leve tormenta de nieve.

Apple Bloom dice:

—Espera, ¿Dónde está Spike?—

Más atrás de ellas viene Spike con una gran mochila llena de las cosas de las niñas. Moviéndose muy apenas.

—Recuérdenme ¿Por qué vine con ustedes?—Dice Spike cansado y bajando las cosas.

—Porque mi hermana dijo que si nos cuidabas, ella te daría un regalo "especial"—Dice Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa.

—A sí, eso—Dice Spike con una sonrisa boba, entonces se resbala y cae varios metros en la montaña—¡Aaaaaaaaah!—

…

—Mira ya llegamos a la boutique de Rarity—Dice Twilight después de haber caminado bastante. Estaban en frente de la casa/trabajo de Rarity, Trixie se escondió detrás de Twilight. Digamos que le daba un poco de vergüenza entrar a la casa de la chica cuyo cabello convirtió en ramas.

Abrieron la puerta, el chismoso en techo sonó y Rarity salió rápido de la parte trasera de la tienda.

—Oh, Twilight, cariño, ¿qué te trae por aquí?—Dice Rarity con una sonrisa.

—Venía a ver si podías arreglar esto—Le pasa la destrozada capa y el sobrero.

Rarity se asusta al verlo.

—¿Quien le haría una atrocidad tan horrible a ropa de tal calidad?—Dice Rarity ofendida—Exijo ver al dueño de esta ropa—Trixie sale con miedo de detrás de Twilight, y saluda a Rarity con una pesuña—¡Tú! ¿Qué hace en mi tienda? ¡Te quiero fuera! ¡Pero ya!—Dice Rarity muy enojada, y comenzando a empujar a Trixie fuera de su casa.

—Espera Rarity, ahora ella se está quedando a vivir conmigo, ya es mi amiga—Dice Twilight intentando detener a Rarity.

—No me importa si es amiga de la princesa Celestia, ¡No la quiero en mi casa!—Dice Rarity más enojada, luego suelta Trixie y encara a Twilight—¿Sabes cuánto tarde en arreglar lo que me hizo en el cabello? ¡Ocho horas! ¡Ocho, malditas horas! ¡Fue un infierno!—

—Sí, lo sé, pero ella ya no es así, verdad Trixie—Twilight voltea a ver a Trixie, que estaba con la cabeza baja y dice:

—Sí, yo lo siento mucho por lo que te hice—Apenada.

Rarity suspira más tranquila.

—Bien, arreglare su capa, pero sólo porque es una ropa muy hermosa para quedarse así—Dice Rarity. Se lleva la capa y el sombrero a la parte trasera de la tienda.

—Ahora sólo es esperar, no creo que dure mucho—Dice Twilight sonriéndole a Trixie.

Se quedaron unas 2 horas en el lugar, charlando tranquilamente una con la otra. Después de las dos horas, Rarity salió de su taller con una sonrisa satisfecha. Las chicas se acercaron a ella.

—Y bien ¿Qué paso?—Dice Twilight un poco nerviosa.

—Sólo tuve que cocerle algunos de los agujeros, pero no lo deje allí—Saca la capa y el sombrero que estaba como nuevos, es más, estaba mejor que nueva. Donde antes tenía los agujeros ahora tenía hermosos zafiros azules, que brillaban con lujo, el sombrero, también con algunos zafiros, ahora tenía la Cutie Mark de Trixie hecha con hermosas y delicadas costuras.

Twilight y Trixie se quedaron boquiabiertas.

—¿Y bien qué les parece niñas?—Dice Rarity arreglándose el cabello con un movimiento de cabeza—Contengan sus gritos de emoción por favor—

Trixie con los ojos brillantes por cómo había quedado su capa se acerca y dice:

—Es simplemente—Pero repentinamente sus ojos cambian a los de alguien con total ira—Un gran pedazo de basura, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle tal atrocidad a mi capa?! ¿Y te haces llamar a ti misma diseñadora? ¡Eres una deshonra para los diseñadores! ¡Una deshonra para los unicornios!—Trixie se ponía cada vez más furiosa. Luego se agarra fuertemente la cabeza, y pone expresión de dolor, luego abre los ojos y sonrojada dice—Yo lo siento, no sé que me pasó, en realidad es un trabajo hermoso, no creo que nadie lo hubiera podido hacer mejor. Dejaste más hermoso algo que ya de por si era muy bello, gracias—Dice aun sonrojada.

Twilight y Rarity la miran sorprendidas. Rarity ni siquiera estaba ofendida, estaba más bien confundida por el fuerte cambio de emociones que tenía Trixie. Twilight había visto lo mismo ayer, y ya le estaba preocupando.

—Muchas gracias—Dice Twilight aun sorprendida—Creo que Trixie y yo tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante—

Rarity con la misma cara de confundida dijo:

—Te creo cariño, te veo mañana en el spa—Y se aleja lentamente.

Trixie y Twilight salen de la tienda. Twilight le dice:

—Sabes qué eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti ¿No?—

—S-sí, somos amigas, eso hacen las amigas, ¿Me equivoco?—Dice Trixie confundida.

—Entonces, lo que voy a hacer, es porque me preocupo. Eh pensado en llevarte con un amigo, el es un psicólogo—

—Por favor Sparckle, yo no necesito un psicólogo, estas insinuando que estoy loca—

—Claro que no. Pero por tus cambios fuertes de humor me preocupas, así que es mejor ver que puede hacer un profesional—

Trixie muy enojada dice:

—Claro, como la gran y genial Twilight Sparckle es una persona sin sentimientos. Porque la estúpida Trixie tiene algunos desplantes repentinos ya está loca ¿No? ¡Twilight Sparckle la perfecta va a ayudar a la loca Trixie!—Luego se mira a sí misma—Por Celestia—Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas—Si necesito ayuda—Comienza llorar.

Twilight la abraza.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien, vas a recibir ayuda—Dice Twilight acariciando su cabello, mientras las lagrimas de Trixie le caían en el hombro.

…

Twilight y Trixie llegaban a una modesta casa, sólo de dos pisos de altura y no muy grande. En la puerta decía: "Consultorio psiquiátrico del doctor Dusk Sun". Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con la recepcionista. Que era una pony terrestre de pelaje rojo oscuro, con ojos color miel y crin plateada.

—Oh, señorita Sparckle—Dice la pony terrestre con una sonrisa—El doctor Dusk la está esperando, pase—

—Gracias señorita Star—Dice Twilight devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Pasaron el escritorio de la recepción y se dirigieron a la habitación que servía como consultorio para el doctor.

—Bien Trixie, esto es algo muy personal para ti—Le dice Twilight—Así que entraras sola ¿De acuerdo?—Trixie le asiente tímidamente—Bien, entra—

Al Trixie abrir la puerta se encontró con una sala pintada de color crema, con varios títulos pegados en marcos por todas las paredes. Un escritorio, tres sillas, una para el doctor y dos para pacientes y un diván. Caminando con cara de pensativo por el lugar estaba un unicornio de gran tamaño y de pelaje color azul fuerte, con los ojos grises, la crin muy canosa, aunque se veía joven, unos grandes lentes redondos, vestía un traje un poco formal de color negro, y su cutie mark era una letra parecida a la "Y", pero tenía una tercera línea en medio de las dos líneas superiores, y era más redonda, de color amarillos. Cuando el doctor nota que Trixie entro él le da una cálida sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes doctor—Dice Trixie de forma tímida.

—Oh, tú debes ser Trixie, no tengas tantas formalidades, sólo llámame Dusk—Dice el doctor aun sonriéndole con su gruesa y calmada voz.

Trixie gana un poco más de confianza y luego dice:

—Está bien… Dusk—

—Entonces, por teléfono, Twilight me conto que tienes unos cambios de humor un poco… Fuertes—Dice Dusk tratando de tomarlo con delicadeza—Tu y yo vamos a ver de dónde vienen eso cambios de humor, así que empezaremos con un poco de terapia simple. Te voy a decir que hablaremos, pero iremos a tu ritmo. Y estás en tu derecho de no decirme algo si es demasiado incomodo a doloroso para que lo digas, pero será mejor que no guardes nada. Así te puedo ayudar más fácil—El doctor voltea a ver el diván—Puedes ponerte cómoda en el diván, aunque es un poco cliché, a mis pacientes les gusta—Trixie se dirige al diván y se recuesta en él, Dusk se acerca a ella con una silla y se sienta—Ahora, empecemos con lo sencillo, si no mal recuerdo, cuando viniste a Ponyville, te hacías llamar: "La Gran y Poderosa Trixie" ¿Me podrías decir la razón?—

A Trixie se le iluminan los ojos y dice:

—Claro que si Dusk, es una gran historia, me alegra que pregunte—Trixie se aclara la garganta—Todo comenzó cuando descubrí mi talento, que obviamente era hacer magia. Estuve buscando un apodo que demostrara mi superioridad ante todos, y por supuesto, era, La Gran y Poderosa Trixie. Gracias a eso pude salir a las calles para ganar algo de dinero para la familia, y poco a poco formar mi fama de una poderosa hechicera—Termina Trixie con gran orgullo.

—¿Desde qué edad haces esto?—

—Desde que tenía 5—

—¡Wow! Eso es muy joven, y desde esa edad ya ayudabas a tu familia con dinero, yo comencé a hacerlo hasta los 16—

—Si—Dice Trixie algo triste—Es mi familia éramos sólo mi madre y yo. Y digamos que no teníamos mucho dinero, así que tuve que comenzar a ganar dinero por mi misma para ayudar—

—¿Qué paso con tu padre?—

Trixie pone cara de enojada:

—Ese bastardo—Dice aparentando fuerte sus dientes—Él nos abandono cuando yo estaba a punto de nacer. Aparentemente no era lo suficientemente hombre para cuidar a un hijo, y simplemente nos abandono—

—¿Eso te afecto de alguna manera?—

—No—Dice Trixie secamente—Nunca lo conocí, así que en realidad no me afecto. Sólo tengo el constante sentimiento de que es un cerdo cobarde—

—Bien, porque no me dices que hay con tu madre ¿Cómo te llevabas con ella?—

—Bien—Trixie con una sonrisa melancólica—Cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos—Dusk la mira de forma interrogativa—N-no pienses mal Dusk, mi madre, ella tenía muchos problemas. Tenía ataques de depresión muy fuertes, y tenía que tomar muchas pastillas. Lo malo es que, eso comenzó a ser una adicción—Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a derramar algunas—Nunca me gustaba verla así, no era ella misma, era como si siempre estuviera en otro lugar. No me hacía caso, y yo me preocupaba, y hacia magia para que me pusiera atención, pero ni siquiera así, estaba muy drogada—Luego comienza a llorar más fuerte—Y luego, un día, yo llegue de conseguir dinero, y ella estaba, en el sofá de la casa. Al principio pensé que estaba durmiendo. P-pero no, ella, tenía saliva blanca en su boca. Había tenido una sobredosis, yo intentaba hacerla despertar. Llame a los médicos, pero ya era muy tarde. Cuando yo llegue a la casa, ella ya estaba muerta, ya no podía hacer nada—Trixie llora más fuerte y su voz se quiebra.

—Tranquila, es un gran avance que puedas decirme algo así, eres una chica muy valiente—

—Gracias— Dice Trixie dejando de llorar poco a poco.

—Podemos continuar ¿Qué hiciste después de lo que le pasó a tu madre?—

—Yo, tome todo el dinero, y vendí la casa, ya no podía vivir en ese lugar, era demasiado doloroso. Compre una casa rodante que yo misma podía llevar y estuve viajando por toda Equestria, haciendo magia, todos me admiraban, era perfecto. Todos me ponían atención a mí y me pagaban por eso ¡Era lo mejor!, hago eso desde que tengo 12 años, y ahora tengo 20. Y luego sucedió, el año pasado todo se fue por el drenaje, gracias a la maldita de Twilight—Dice muy enojada—Es la culpa de esa estúpida que ya no tenga mi fama, y ella lo disfruto. Dólo para hacerme ver como una tonta—Luego escucha lo que está diciendo—Lo siento, yo no siento en verdad eso por Twilight.

—Es normal que si ella causo que ya nadie te creyera, tú le guardes algo de rencor, ¿Qué hiciste después del incidente en Ponyville?—

—Lo que siempre eh hecho, vagar por allí, pero ya no tenía casa, tuve que dormir en la calle y si tenía suerte en un motel de mala muerte. Finalmente Twilight me encontró en Manehattan y me dejo vivir en su casa, y a grandes rasgos eso es todo. Lo más nuevo son estos extraños cambios de humor muy fuertes que me hacen insultar a la gente que quiero hacer amigos. Hoy en la mañana, ofendí muy cruelmente a Rarity ¿La conoce?—Dusk asiente—Ella arreglo mi capa y mi sombrero y los dejo hermosos, más de lo que nunca había estado, y yo le grite enojada diciéndole que no tenía talento. También le eh hecho cosas parecida a Twilight—

—Creo que ya comienzo a entender. En el tiempo que volviste a estar sola ¿Nadie te ponía atención con tus actos de magia?—

—Nadie—Dice Trixie de forma amargada—Todos me ignoraban, la gente ya no me ponía atención como antes. Era terrible, sólo me ignoraban, hiciera la magia que hiciera, yo sólo quería un poco de atención—Dice Trixie con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ya veo, creo que ya estoy viendo el problema aquí, pero, déjame hacerte una última pregunta. Si te diera a elegir entre conocer a tu padre, y que te dé una explicación de por qué te abandono, o volver a conseguir tu fama ¿Cuál elegirías?—

—La fama por supuesto—Dice Trixie muy segura.

—Bien, ya terminamos aquí, ya ves que fue muy sencillo, puedes decirle a Twilight que pase para decirle todo. Y por cierto, puedes ir a hablar con Nova, me dijo que era fan tuya y que quería un autógrafo—Dice Dusk levantándose de la silla y abriendo la puerta de su consultorio.

—Claro que si Dusk—Trixie sale feliz de la habitación y unos segundos después entra Twilight sola.

—Y bien Dusk, ¿Qué descubriste?—Dice Twilight.

Dusk suspira un poco cansado y preocupado y dice:

—Creo estar casi 100% seguro de que es lo que le pasa a tu amiga—Dusk se aclara la garganta—Tiene un problema de división de personalidad, es casi como una personalidad doble, pero no tan grave, algo parecido a la bipolaridad, pero los cambios de humor si tienen una razón. La causa de esto es que desde pequeña ah tenido muchos problemas, y sus cambios de humor se deben a cosas que le recuerdan a males del pasado. Por ejemplo, lo que paso con Rarity, fue porque ella fue una de las ponis que la reto el año pasado, sí, yo estuve allí. Eso quiere decir que tendrá los mismos cambios de humor con Apple Jack y Rainbow Dash. Eso explicaría porque los cambios más fuertes los tiene contigo. En su mente, o al menos en el lado de su mente que es la vieja y presumida Trixie, tú eres lo más malo que existe, eres la razón de todos sus problemas y la razón de que ella haya sufrido todo ese año, inconscientemente, aun te odia. El problema no sería tan drástico si no fuera por su necesidad de recibir atención. La tiene desde que es pequeña, cuando su madre no le ponía atención y en las calles si lo hacían por su magia, ella poco a poco fue llenando el vacío por la falta de atención de su madre con el "amor" de su público. Entonces, después de una racha de casi 6 años de que le pusieran atención a ella y sólo a ella, gracias ti tuvo todo un año en el que nadie le ponía atención, eso la devasto por dentro. Gracias a la soledad y falta de atención, su problema de división de personalidad se volvió mucho más grave—Twilight baja la cabeza triste—Algo que si pude notar, es que la nueva Trixie, está haciendo todo lo posible para ser mejor persona y no ser la misma que antes, aun así, tiene aun tanta hambre de atención, que lo sobre pone por cosas que podrían cambiar su vida para bien—

Twilight preocupada dice:

—¿Hay alguna solución para sus problemas?—

Dusk suspira:

—Sí, hay una opción, podemos utilizar un tratamiento con pastillas y sería algo temporal. Eh visto pacientes en peor estado ponerse normales después de un año—Con cara seria dice—El problema está en que ella acepte las pastillas—Twilight lo mira confundida—Su madre tuvo problemas con anti-depresivos, y es muy probable que al decirle que ella necesitara algo parecido, se niegue a aceptarlo por los malos recuerdos que esto le trae. Por eso, si te interesas en su bienestar mental, debes convencerla en aceptar, pero se lo tenemos que decir con tacto y delicadeza, es muy sensible y alterable—

—Así que es eso—La voz de Trixie se escucha en el umbral de la puerta, ella tenía el semblante oscuro y triste, aparentemente había escuchado todo lo que el doctor y Twilight conversaron—Es simplemente eso, ¡Llenen a la loca de pastillas y que termine como su madre! ¡¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?!—Grita llena de ira y derramando lágrimas—Es sólo una maldita loca que quiere atención, ignórenla y llévenla con el loquero y todo se arregla—Luego señala a Twilight—Ese era tu plan desde un principio ¿No Sparckle? Humillarme más. ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Lo lograste!—Trixie se acerca a Twilight—Te odio maldita ¡Te odio con toda mi alma! ¡Y no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida! Tú eres la razón de todas las cosas malas que me pasan, y lo disfrutas… y, y yo que creía que tú podrías se mi amiga, que llegue a quererte y a sentir algo por ti—Dice ya a llanto abierto-¡Te odio!—Trixie le da una fuerte bofetada a Twilight que le deja marcado el casco en la mejilla. Trixie se va corriendo.

—Creo que debes hablar con ella, intentar calmarla—Dice el doctor un poco incomodo.

Pero Twilight tenía el semblante triste, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras se acariciaba su mejilla con una pesuña. El dolor físico no era nada en comparación con el dolor que sentía dentro de ella por lo que le había dicho, fue como regresar de nuevo al día de ayer cuando había caído llorando al piso por el dolor. Cuando sus piernas no la podían detener porque se sentía débil, comenzaba a perder las esperanzas en ella misma. Luego recordó el beso, una llama de esperanza se encendió dentro de ella, podía sentir como quería recuperar a Trixie, tenerla cerca, besarla. Twilight sonrió. Dos días tardo para enamorarse de ella, aunque, podía decir que cuando la vio por primera vez el año pasado ya le parecía linda, pero estaba divagando, ahora tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte por Trixie.

—Sí, voy a hablar con ella—Dice Twilight decidida y sale corriendo de la habitación.

…

Ya era de noche, la luna llena estaba en su máximo punto en el cielo, Trixie estaba en una solitaria colina a las afueras de Ponyville. Estaba llorando mientras veía la luna, sólo lloraba, ya se había calmado en cuanto a su enojo y se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Twilight sólo intentaba ayudarla a mejorar y ella le gritó y la golpeo, como pudo golpear a la chica que amaba, era un monstruo. Y si tenía alguna oportunidad de algo con Twilight, la acababa de arruinar, ahora de seguro Twilight la odiaría y no la querría ver jamás, la devolvería a la calle y estaría sola de nuevo. Ella no quería estar sola, ya no, ahora que tenía Twilight con ella no la quería perder. La quería demasiado para perderla, sentía por ella lo que jamás había sentido por nadie, el cariño que jamás tuvo, ni siquiera por su madre, y ahora estaría sola, sola para siempre…

Twilight llegaba a la colina a las afueras de Ponyville, se encontró con Trixie llorando y viendo a la luna. Ella se acerco lentamente a Trixie para no asustarla, pero luego vio su hermoso rostro bajo la luz de la luna, como iluminaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Le daba la apariencia de un hermoso y solitario ángel. Por primera vez, la cabeza de Twilight no supo cómo reaccionar a una situación. Así que por primera vez, dejo que no fuera su cabeza la que actuara, sólo se dejo llevar por el momento sin más.

Twilight termino de acercarse a Trixie, y sin decirle nada, no eran necesario palabras, para ninguna de las dos, la abrazó por la espalda. Trixie se asusto un poco, pero rápido se dio cuenta de quién era, y se relajo, Twilight comenzó a besar con cariño el cuello de Trixie. Comenzó a subir tranquilamente, besando su mejilla, y tranquilamente se fue dando la vuelta para quedar frente a frente. Trixie estaba tan sorprendida que no reaccionaba ante esto, lo más lógico para ella era que se había quedado dormida por alguna razón y ahora estaba soñando. Así que sólo lo disfrutaba sin hacer nada. Los besos de Twilight se había alejado lentamente de la mejilla, y ahora se acercaban lentamente a la comisura de sus labios, cada vez más cerca de los labios de Trixie, finalmente Twilight decidió acabar con el juego y le dio el beso más cálido y dulce que pudo darle a Trixie, haciéndolo lento y moviendo con cariño su lengua dentro de la boca de Trixie. Era un poco torpe, porque aunque no era su primer beso, no era algo que hiciera seguido. Twilight recostó con cariño a Trixie en el pasto, y continúo besándose con ella sólo tomando algunos recesos para tomar aire, pero sin detener de besarse. Trixie decidió tomar acción y coloco gentilmente su pesuña en la mejilla de Twilight, pudo sentir donde la piel estaba un poco hinchada y seguramente estaba roja. Trixie rompe el beso y con lágrimas en los ojos dice:

—Lo siento, yo jamás quise hacerte daño—llorando.

Twilight pone su pesuña sobre su boca de forma gentil:

—No importa, ya no importa eso, está en el pasado, quiero continuar este momento—

Twilight vuelve a besar a Trixie, y ahora ella empujaba su cabeza para poder profundizar más el beso. Comenzaron a abrazarse más fuerte la una a la otra, y dieron algunas vueltas en el pasto. Tocando sus cuerpos sin miedo, sólo disfrutaban el momento, y con cada tacto sus pieles se estremecían como si fuera lo mejor del mundo. Podían sentir electricidad correr por sus cuerpos, querían más, continuaban tocándose. Cada vez en partes más íntimas y personales. El tacto de la otra era como energía para ellas y sólo las hacia querer más. Los besos se volvían más fuertes y más profundos. Era como si quisieran probar hasta el último centímetro de la boca de la otra, como si sus almas se conectaran con ese beso. Las respiraciones de ambas aumentaban, el calor aumentaba y ya era imposible detener los gemidos de ambas, que eran como música sensual para los oídos de las otras. Trixie alejo a Twilight con toda la fuerza mental que tenía.

—Quiero detenerme aquí, no quiero que nada malo pase—Dice muy sonrojada y respirando pesadamente.

—No va a pasar nada malo, va a ser algo hermoso—Dice Twilight volviendo a besarla y continuando el toqueteo, pero Trixie la vuelve a alejar.

—Creo que es muy pronto para hacer esto, no quiero ir tan rápido, yo quiero eso, y lo quiero mucho, pero prefiero ir despacio, es mejor para las dos—

Twilight un poco triste dice:

—Está bien, lo detendremos aquí, si es lo que te hace feliz—Luego se queda abrazada a Trixie, las dos viendo la luna.

—Gracias, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?—

—Es el lugar donde mejor se ve la luna, tuve el presentimiento—Dice Twilight muy feliz y acercándose más al cuerpo de Trixie.

Unos momentos de un agradable silencio.

—¿Me amas?—Suelta de repente Trixie.

Twilight sin alterarse dice:

—No lo sé—Trixie se pone nerviosa—No sé lo que es el amor. Lo que si se, es que quiero pasar cada momento de mi vida junto a ti. Que quiero que seas lo más cercano a mí que exista que nunca te separes de mí. Que quiero más que una amistad contigo. Que te deseo, no quiero que estés triste, y yo quiero ser la razón de tu felicidad, te deseo, pero no sólo tu cuerpo, si no todo de ti. Que no me importan tus defectos, eso sólo me hace amarte más. Y que si alguien se atreve a hacerte daño yo misma lo voy a enviar a la luna, porque ya te dije que yo sólo te quiero ver feliz… No sé lo que es amor, pero creo esto es lo más cerca que existe. Sólo han sido dos días, no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto puede durar para siempre ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?—

Trixie con lágrimas en los ojos vuelve a besar a Twilight en la boca.

—Sí—Luego la vuelve a besar—Y que sepas que yo si te amo. Y que nadie jamás se atreva a acercarse a ti, porque tú eres mía y sólo mía. Desde ahora, yo voy a ser la razón de que sonrías. Estaremos juntas y nunca nos separaremos, sin importarnos los que los demás digan, sólo importaremos tú y yo. Has hecho desaparecer a la vieja Trixie, porque, te amo—

Más besos, y después vieron la luna por unos minutos.

—Mañana vamos por mis pastillas, si—Dice Trixie con los ojos cerrados abrazada a Twilight y con su cabeza sobre su hombro cómodamente.

—Sí, pero por ahora, yo sólo quiero volver a besar a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie—Dice Twilight volviendo a besarla y recostándola sobre el césped.

Aunque a veces hay dificultadas. Todo sería aburrido sin unos cuantos problemas. Nos daremos cuenta de que la tormenta sólo viene para dejar un hermoso arcoíris. No importa si existe un problema, cuando las dos están juntas, esto será menor y la solución será fácil. Porque de eso se trata ¿No? De aceptar los defectos, los defectos que nos vuelven especiales.

Tal vez no sea amor, pero será divertido descubrirlo poco a poco.

* * *

**Zty (Cantando con un microfono): _What is love? Baby don't hurt me, no more…_**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Este es el primer one-shot que escribo que quede más largo de una o dos hojas, gracias por leer y dejen review's. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
